Forever Voyaging into the Knight
by Velveteen Nightmare
Summary: Michael and Kitt attempt to stop a crooked senator...with a little help. Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

This is a crossover between the Interactive Fiction Game, A Mind Forever Voyaging, and Knight Rider. Really, you only need to be familiar with Knight Rider to enjoy this story. I do not own the rights to either, Infocom (now Activison) owns AMFV, and Glen A. Larson, KR.

A Mind Forever Voyaging  
Rated: PG

Perry Simm figured it was worth a shot. A little bit of frantic computer research led him to FLAG. A little bit more and his hopes soared as he read about the work the foundation was able to accomplish.  
The police hadn't been any help. They plainly hadn't believed a word he had said, even with Dr. Perelman right there backing up everything he told them. Perry honestly didn't know where else they could turn. Perelman was obviously close to giving up, and Perry could see that the defeat was crushing him.  
He sat down and typed a letter. Oh, he knew he was leaving out significant details, and a pang of guilt made him momentarily pause and glance over what he had written. Perry sighed and made preparations to send the letter to FLAG.  
For the same reasons his word held no value with the police, he couldn't go into anymore detail. He'd explain it all to them when they arrived…or Dr. Perelman would.  
He only hoped…and prayed that his pleas would be heard.  
Senator Ryder was no small fish after all.

"Have you ever heard of the PRISM project?" Devon asked, a week later when Michael entered his office.  
"No…should I?"  
Devon sighed. "It was started around the same time Wilton Knight set about developing KARR."  
"Ah?"  
"Dr. Abe Perelman was a good friend of Wilton. They had similar interests…Wilton would have liked to have had Perelman work for him; but he had his own project."  
"This…PRISM?"  
"Quite. His goal was to make a computer that was nearly human."  
"Like Kitt?"  
"No…not exactly." Devon paused. "He wanted a computer that thought like a human. An AI that would be able to make choices in the same manner your or I would. Instead of thinking like a computer, that is to say, making logical choices based on heaps of information…Perelman wanted a machine that could be fallible in its decisions."  
Michael felt dumbfounded. "But…why? More importantly, how?"  
"Constant sensory bombardment…an AI living in a simulation where they were human…never knowing the true nature of its existence."  
"That doesn't seem right…how on earth would it react finding out that he or she isn't human? That their whole life was a lie?"  
"I have no idea, Michael, but I do share your sentiments. I have no idea if the project was a success or not, but we did just receive a letter from a Perry Simm who works for Dr. Perelman. His letter is rather vague, but he suggests that the project is in danger."  
Michael cracked his knuckles and smiled. "So, where are we off to?"  
"Rockvil, South Dakota."

"Dr. Perelman, Ryder is on the phone. He sounds ticked." A technician nervously poked her head into Perelman's office. "Line one."

Perelman sighed and answered the phone. "Yes, Senator?"

"Have the problems been worked out yet?" The voice was curt and precise.

" I've told you before there aren't any problems. PRISM gave us the data we requested. It isn't our fault you don't like the results."

There was a deadly pause on the other end. "I'd watch my tone if I were you, Doctor. Remember who pays the electric bills for that monstrosity of yours."

"Grants." Perleman spat into the phone. He wasn't about to give the wretched man a moment of gratitude. Ryder had nearly cost him PRISM once. 

"That I helped you obtain." The senator's voice took on a strident tone. "I want to see further data. My plan for National Purpose is my platform for when I accept my party's nomination to run for the presidency. I don't care if that worthless hunk of silicon you call a computer found the simulations disturbing, I want further information! Either you prepare PRISM for additional simulations or I swear I'll----"

The senator's voice was cut off by a horrible earsplitting electronic trill. Perelman had seen it coming and had the handset away from his ear when it occurred. Due to the amount of frenzied cursing coming from the other end, it was obvious the senator had not done the same. Perelman quickly hung up the phone and cast a glare at the far wall.

"That wasn't funny PRISM."

The communication port was dark, and he doubted that PRISM had heard him. Seeing this Perelman allowed himself the slightest of smiles.

"Not horribly funny at any rate."

"You know what, Kitt?"

"What Michael?"

"There is absolutely nothing….in South Dakota." Michael sighed with relief as they passed the city limits and drove into Rockvil. "I'll be glad to get to the complex…something to look at and walk around a bit."

"For you maybe. Meanwhile, I'll sit in some desolate parking lot. Alone. As usual."

"Cheer up, maybe you can strike up a conversation with PRISM." Michael suggested half-joking.

"If PRISM is sophisticated enough….seems rather unlikely."

"Ah, here we are. This must be the place….razor wire and guards. Cheery little place, Dr. Perelman et al have here." Michael rolled down the window a security guard approached.

"ID, please?" The guard asked politely. "We aren't expecting any visitors today." 

"Ah, yes…I'm here to see Dr. Perelman. One of his staff wrote to---"

The guard held up his hand. "Say no more. If you heard from Perelman, he more than likely forgot about informing us underlings about it. Actually, he might have forgotten about it himself." The guard tapped his temple. "He's a little bit whacked. Spent way too much time around PRISM if you ask me." 

Michael smiled politely as the guard moved to open the gate.


	2. Chapter 2

Fifteen minutes after being ushered into Dr. Perelman's office, Michael wondered if there had been some sort of mistake. The doctor was reading the letter with a puzzled expression on his fatherly face, and kept rubbing his white goatee anxiously.

Perelman looked up incredulously at the letter. "You…got this letter?"

"Yes…is there a problem Doctor?"

"Perry…" he muttered shutting his eyes. "Simm..." He opened his eyes and looked at Michael. "Say it fast."

Michael blinked, wondering if, as the guard has suggested, the doctor was indeed a bit 'off'. "I beg your pardon?"

"Go on. Say it quickly." Perelman urged.

By this time, Michael was convinced that the older man had lost his mind. "Perry Simm…Per'Simm….Persim…Prism…" Michael's eyes widened. "PRISM?"

"You called?" a voice asked softly.

Michael whirled and stared at the far wall of the office. Reminiscent of HAL from 2001 A Space Odyssey, there was a communication port of sorts, with a little flickering red light. 

Perelman glared at the port. "You didn't have permission to send this." He shook the letter briefly.

"I didn't ask for permission."

"Fair point." Perelman sighed. "I certainly haven't done much as of late to earn your respect." 

"I respect you, Dr. Perelman." PRISM sounded contrite. "I just…haven't really gotten used to….this."

Perelman's face softened slightly. Michael had an inkling that there was some sort of father-son relationship here, and the doctor's next words confirmed that suspicion. "I had every intention on waiting until you were older…apparent age of 25….but Ryder got his hooks into Vera, and the next thing we all knew we owed him a favor..."

"Another five years…or the illusion thereof….of lies? I think…I think I could live without that." A pause. "So to speak."

Perelman glanced at Michael and sighed. "My apologies, Michael. He does tend to be a bit melodramatic. Artistic temperament…he's a writer, you know. A darned good one, but rather eccentric."

Michael gaped for another moment at PRISM's communications port, trying to wrap his mind around the concept of an AI author. "So…you wrote to FLAG? What made you think of us?" He asked.

"Dr. Perelman's records indicated that he had past associations with Wilton Knight. I did a little further research into FLAG and Knight Industries and came to the conclusion that your foundation might be willing to listen to us."

"What exactly is going on?" Michael asked, glancing from PRISM to Perelman.

"Ryder." Dr. Perelman said darkly. "Senator Richard M. Ryder. A few years ago, the project was struggling…you see, not all of us are blessed with billionaire founders." Perelman began. "We—myself and Dr. Randu, were trying to get funding from anywhere we could. Ryder stepped in and helped us get a great deal of federal funding." 

"So where does the problem start?"

"The problem started soon after the grant money started coming in. We had to take on a government worker to oversee the project. A real piece of work too; Vera Gold. She knows absolutely nothing about the sophistication and inner-workings of this project; yet she acts like she owns the whole compound."

Perelman sighed and shuffled some papers on his desk. "Things only got worse. Ryder decided that we owed him a favor…and in some ways we did. He wanted PRISM to study his Plan…but he was unwilling to wait the additional amount of time. Ryder essentially strong-armed us into ending the simulation early." 

"Happy twentieth birthday." PRISM put in, subtle sarcasm coloring his words. "New wife, new job, and oh, yes, by the by, you're really giant computer spread out in several buildings in South Dakota…and did we mention that everyone you've ever met are really just composites and don't actually exist? Ta!"

"He's actually taken it all very well." Perelman remarked. "When we took him out of the simulation, we evaluated him psychologically, and he bore no signs of trauma. We then entered in the data from the Plan and sent him into a simulation of the future based on what the country would be like if the Plan were to be implemented. Ten years into the future."

"It didn't seem too bad, actually." PRISM said. "But there was something…."

"Not quite right about it." Perelman supplied. "So we set the parameters for a second simulation based on twenty years into the future."

"Things began to look rather alarming." PRISM said. "So we went ahead with a thirty year simulation…and then a forty year simulation." 

"They were horrible." Perelman said softly. "Moral decay…the rise of a fringe cult…the streets ceased to be safe…"

"We stopped and sent the information to Ryder…"

"who thinks we're making all of this up…and insists that we go ahead with further simulations…that things will look brighter in the future. More than that, he said if we didn't continue onward, or if we went public with our findings…" Perelman looked at his papers and shuffled them again anxiously. "well, he didn't come out and say it, but I fear for everyone involved in the project's safety."

"I don't want to continue." PRISM's voice quavered for a second. "Jill….they…."

Perelman glanced at Michael and explained, "Jill is Perry's wife. From…er, the original simulation. His life."

"We'll help in any way we can." Michael promised, hoping that Devon would back him up.

"We also need to find a way to convince Ryder our tapes are valid." PRISM said. "Or…convince the rest of the world."

"In due time." Perelman said somewhat sharply. "Right now I am more concerned with the project's---well, your safety."

PRISM was silent for a moment. "Thank you."

Michael cocked his head. "What does PRISM stand for, anyway?"

Laughing, Perelman shook his head. "What is it with Knight Industries and having to have acronyms for everything? Sometimes a duck is just a duck." Perelman smiled. "Wilton Knight knew of the earliest stages of my work and wanted to know what I was calling my project…I told him 'Prism' and he insisted that I needed to have it stand for something. He also bet that I couldn't make it stand for anything logical. So! With that particular challenge I came up with 'Perelman-Randu Introductory Soliptic Machine'."

Perelman grinned. "But, really, his name comes from a couple of poems…on by Emily Dickenson."

PRISM recited, "In other Motes,  
Of other Myths  
Your requisition be.  
The Prism never held the Hues,  
It only heard them play."

The computer added, "But I prefer the one by Wordsworth.

"Where the statue stood  
Of Newton, with his prism and silent face,  
The marble index of a mind forever  
Voyaging through strange seas of thought alone. "

Perelman rolled his eyes. "Eccentric and ever so modest, I give you PRISM.."

Michael laughed. "Speaking of modesty, I have someone I'll have to introduce to you two." 

"Oh? And who might that be?" Perelman asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Perelman was more than just a little impressed with Kitt.

Michael had led him to the parking lot and made the necessary introductions, and smiled as the doctor admired Kitt.

"Astounding. Wilton really outdid himself….truly remarkable." The scientist exclaimed, walking around the Trans-Am.

As he watched the scanner on the car's prow pick up speed reflecting definite smugness, Michael shook his head. "Please. He already has an unbearably high opinion of himself."

"I beg your pardon;" Kitt replied laconically, "Dr. Perelman merely has an eye for quality."

Perelman laughed appreciatively. "The two of you remind me of Wilton and De—"

He was cut off by the frenzied approach of the security guard Michael and Kitt had met earlier. "Dr. Perelman!" He shouted.

The older man's brow furrowed. "What is the matter, Sherman?"

"He got those papers---from the court---we had to let him in, Dr. Perelman." The poor guard gasped apologetically. "I'm so sorry."

The blood drained from Perelman's face. "Ryder's here?"

"He's gone to see PRISM."

"Oh God…this won't end well." Perelman groaned, starting to jog back towards the compound. Michael followed.

"The senator is here?" He asked, falling into step beside Perelman.

"This is not good, Michael." The doctor said bleakly. "I had hoped we'd have more time than this---I think if you'd be willing to---we might be able to talk to Ryder….perhaps talk some sense into him. But, I tell you if he starts talking to PRISM, I seriously doubt the outcome will be to anyone's advantage."

"Perry isn't overly found of Ryder, is he?" Michael observed.

A little winded, Perelman shook his head. "He's….how to explain this….Ryder doesn't view PRISM as an individual, and you can imagine how that affects him. I imagine if that were the only issue, he would be a bit hurt and leave it at that. But,"

Perelman opened the door to the complex and sighed heavily. "Ryder has also accused PRISM of tampering with the data gathered from the simulations. At any rate, to cut a long story short, being called a 'Stupid hunk of metal' did not endear our senator to PRISM."

"I imagine not." Michael said, shutting the door behind them.

Perelman put a hand to his head. "If---wait. Do you think Kitt would mind talking with PRISM for a while? Just long enough for us to get Ryder out of here?" The doctor asked, imploringly. "I have a bad feeling about this visit; I don't want to compound things by having PRISM smart-off to Ryder."

Michael lifted the com-link obligingly. "Kitt? Could you chat up PRISM a bit?"

A pause. "Come again?" Kitt sounded bewildered.

"Talk with PRISM for a while, buddy."

Another pause. "You want me to baby-sit?"

"Kitt! Just do it."

"Very well."

PRISM 03:23 pm – Please identify.

Unknown 03:24 pm – Knight Industries Two-Thousand, requesting permission to--

PRISM 03:24 pm – Hey, muchacho! Que pasa?

KITT 03:24 pm – I beg your pardon?

PRISM 03:25 pm – Do you prefer 'Hey Kitt what's up?"

KITT 03:25 pm– I take it you are PRISM, then.

PRISM 03:26 pm – So they tell me. Call me Perry. So, you're a computer too.

KITT 03:26 pm – No, I'm actually an eccentric millionaire with too much time on my hands.

PRISM 03:27 pm – Hey, for all you know you could be. Until recently, I thought I was a writer with a job, apartment, and wife.

KITT 03:28 pm – I am quite certain that I am not a millionaire.

PRISM 03:28 pm – I was equally certain that I wasn't a gigantic supercomputer. Hey, I wonder if I could get a little "S" and cape for my consol.

KITT 03:29 pm – You are decidedly odd, Perry.

PRISM 03:29 pm – So I've been told. I always take it as the highest of compliments.

KITT 03:30 pm – There is something I do not quite understand. Do you mind if I ask you a question, Perry?

PRISM 03:30 pm – Shoot.

KITT 03:31 pm – How is it you did not realize you were in fact not human?

PRISM 03:31 pm – The simulation cluster.

KITT 03:32 pm – I was informed about that, but I still do not see how it would work.

PRISM 03:32 pm – You know, I could give you clearance for it. You could check it out and see what its like.

KITT 03:32 pm – Are you authorized to do so?

PRISM 03:33 pm – Well you know what they say, 'It is easier to seek forgiveness than permission' or something along those lines.

KITT 03:33 pm – In that case, what is the clearance?

Inside the PRISM complex, Michael found Richard Ryder with a middle-aged Indian man in a lab coat, and a petit blonde woman.

Senator Ryder was an attractive man in his forties, with graying temples and a first-class smile. He had a slight southwestern drawl to his words, which he tried to emphasize when talking about his 'dear old home in Oklahoma'.

Right now as he stood before Michael in a three-piece grey suit, he couldn't help but feel wary of the senator.

"Ah, Doctor Perelman, how nice to see you." Ryder said with a smile.

"Go to hell." Perelman snarled. "What do you think you are doing here? Aseejh, what is he doing?"

Ryder laughed pleasantly. "Dr. Perelman, really, there is no need for such temper. Vera was just telling me some of the finer points of the project."

The blonde woman smiled. "It is always an honor to have you visit us, Senator."

Aseejh looked anxious. "Abe, we're being asked…not to go public with PRISM's findings."

"Courteously, of course." Ryder laughed again, and Michael felt his stomach clinch. He had dealt with enough political slime to know a dangerous man when he met one.

Ryder smiled at the little assembled group. "It certainly isn't as if I can forbid you from going public with your findings, I am merely asking that you—"

"Cut the bull, Ryder." Perelman said coldly, causing Vera to frown at him. "You aren't fooling anyone."

"I'm not here to fool, hoodwink, or otherwise befuddle, my dear doctor." Ryder smiled his politician's smile again. "I am here to see if I can't convince you to go ahead with one more teeny-tiny simulation."

He gave a careless shrug. "If you still find the future affects of my plan disturbing, well then, I'll scrap it."

Vera nodded. "I think that is more than fair. Perelman, set it up so PRISM can enter another future simulation."

"He's not going to go for this, Vera. He's scared." Perelman protested. "It is one thing to read the data on printouts, but PRISM is the one seeing it. It isn't just numbers to him, he experiences it."

"I agree with Abe." Randu said quietly.

"It is a machine." Ryder said evenly, yet coldness was starting to creep into his tone. "A machine is never a _he_. _It cannot feel fear. _ It isn't human, despite whatever illusions you might hold."

Perelman turned red, and his own voice took on a dark tone. "PRISM is a far sight more human than you could ever hope to be."

Vera had enough. "This is absurd. Dr. Perelman, this is not a request, this is an order. Set up the simulation control for one further simulation. Have him—it collect the data for 50 years in the future. We'll then view the findings with Senator Ryder."

The little woman spun on her heel and marched out of the room, followed closely by Ryder who gave the group a smile that Michael did not like at all.

Randu shook his head. "I don't get it Abe, if he thought we forged the original tapes, why is he suddenly so gun-ho on seeing a 50 year simulation?" Concern crinkled his pleasant features.

"I don't know, Aseejh, but I don't like it." Perelman said softly. "This doesn't bode well, this just doesn't bode well."

Dr. Randu gave a weary glance towards Michael. "I'm sorry, I don't believe we've met."

Michael extended his hand. "I'm Michael Knight, from the Foundation for Law and Government. Believe it or not, PRISM contacted me."

A smile broke across Aseejh's face. "Oh, I'd believe that. I am very pleased to meet you, Mr. Knight. I'm Dr. Aseejh Randu, the hardware specialist around here." He shook Michael's hand warmly.

"Where did Ryder go?" Michael asked.

"Most likely to Vera's office." Perelman replied. "The two of them seem a bit closer than I'd remembered."

Randu nodded. "You missed their greeting. It was, ah, how you say, enthusiastically warm."

Perelman's lips twitched into a quasi-smile. "Let's go to my office and discuss this."

The three went up the stairs in that direction.


End file.
